Reflecting Fire
by Passionwriter2
Summary: Set of poems
1. Reflection

_**"Reflection"**_

* * *

_**Too fast to hear their cries, **_

_**Too short of time for them to live,**_

_**I took pleasure in their grey,**_

_**I was greater than all, except she.**_

_I haunted her as prey,_

_But she knew when I'd come,_

_I wanted her as prey,_

_But she stopped me before the kill._

_**Her name now burns me,**_

_**Those two letters that mean hell for me,**_

_**For they have trapped me,**_

_**Stole the world away from me.**_

_Selfish,_

_Her words bring fire in my darkness,_

_That blaze,_

_That has spread all around._

_**The unknown monster,**_

_**And the red wand,**_

_**My prison now,**_

_**And I am alone.**_

_The black abyss,_

_cold confusion,_

_I cannot reach out,_

_No one will find me._

_**Hope is nothing,**_

_**And so am I.**_

* * *

AN- Sora's poetic soliloque while he's trapped inside of Skeith's wand. I was having trouble separating the stanzas so I took advantage of bold lettering. lolz. also, underlining to express some emphasis. 


	2. Shadow Summoner

"Shadow Summoner"

**Falling forever,**

**Gets old when you can't see.**

_If I do hit the bottom,_

_I'll never see it coming,_

_But It doesn't scare me._

**I entrusted the shadowed girl,**

**To find someone,**

**Anyone, to break the wave,**

**That I've become.**

_To fight the voice,_

_That punishes me,_

_To stop the monster,_

_That reigns the terror of death._

**His hand moves as mine does,**

**We bring the wave,**

**And the shadowed girl,**

**Forever lost to our Wand.**

_I can see her hero,_

_The boy and his power,_

_Skeith is not afraid,_

_And I am in doubt._

**His friends by his side,**

**They face us as enemies,**

**The boy seeks revenge,**

**Against our deeds.**

_I won't let them win._

_Skeith won't let them win._

_I tell the monster,_

_"_If we die, we cannot come back_."_

**Their spells hurt him as they do me,**

**Their swords poke and prod,**

**Scratches that mean nothing,**

**To the power behind our wand.**

_I'm powerless against him,_

_As a life steps before our wand,_

_Risking it all for the girl,_

_Like I once had failed._

* * *

AN- This isn't about Bt. This one takes place in .hack//infection when Skeith fights Kite, Blackrose, and whoever else you had in your party ( I had gardenia!) Again, weird formatting because it's just not working with me. The bold and italic lettering separates the stanzas. I plan on adding to this, hopefully you've read the 'Sora Chronicles' because i'm inculding a poem about Sayia, Atkins and Diedi, Crim and Balmung and Lady Isabella. (Squee! Poems!) 


	3. Misfortune

"Misfortune"**

* * *

**

**The shadowed girl,**

**The misplaced hero,**

**The terror of death.**

"The Wave."

_Her eyes fell upon the horror,_

_But lacked the torture,_

_That eyes hold,_

_When you suffer._

**Her heart,**

**Burnt in the flames,**

**Of time so close to the pain,**

**Being in the darkness for so long,**

**Taking a toll on the innocent.**

_The host,_

_His blood runs numb,_

_To the cries of the outside,_

_Punished for his crime,_

_Against the fire,_

_That dares to consume him._

**Tied to the Terror,**

**Haunting his shadow,**

**That grows longer,**

**As he nears the light,**

**Walking ever blindly.**

"The Wave."

_Blank, Cold, and Ash._

_Nothing can be said,_

_To stop the fury,_

_Of the scorned._

**Imprisoned the boy,**

**That screams to be free.**

**Answered by the girl,**

**That gives a part of herself,**

**To wipe away his tears.**

* * *

AN- I get the feeling someone should hurt me or kill me for all these depressing poems...but oh well. The story of .hack//chronicles isn't a very happy one. Anyway, this poem is about Aura, Sora, Sayia and Skeith. (Hint: Shadowed girl is Aura, and the misplaced hero is Sayia. Just thought I'd let you know if you haven't read .hack//chronicles, AND the phrase "misplaced Hero" is actually a spoiler lol) 


	4. Haunted

**The sleep that caressed him,**

**That hid the truth for now,**

**I wanted him to see me,**

**The sleeping child,**

**He had been in the darkness for so long,**

**So close to the pain, now had stained him.**

_I wanted to be in his dreams,_

_Someplace, safer than this fake reality,_

_Someplace, where we weren't afraid of the veil,_

_And the woman that stood behind it,_

_Her laughter of ensured power,_

_That threatened to destroy me,_

_Failure, that would wake him._

**Let the child sleep,**

**Let him dream,**

**About a place,**

**Where we weren't haunted.**

**

* * *

**

AN- this is the rest fo the beginning poem for Episode evelen: Exposed. I took the last stanza, I thought you'd like to see where that fragment had come from. It's actually told from by the real life character of Sayia talking about Ryou's coma, and her situation in 'The World'. The Middle is a bit of a spoiler though... lol again another depressing poem by your not-so-emo internet person...


	5. The shattered heart

**The Shattered Heart**

* * *

When the shadows began to caress me,  
I thought of you, and what we had.

I went back to so long ago,  
To the origin,  
Before the pain.

I lead us stead fast,  
Your hand tightly in mine,  
Never to let go.

What we built together,  
And what we shared,  
Such sweet bliss,  
Paradise to the death and despair of the now,

Did I really turn my back on you?  
I refuse to believe it was I,  
Who caused this.

Your footsteps in the rain,  
They echoed as you left,  
From the room, Which I could barely stand.

I can't control it anymore,  
When your memory appears,  
The darkness takes over.

Who else will I hurt?  
Until my own wounds are healed...

* * *

AN- Alright this one deserves a little explaining, because at the current moment, it's a spoiler. I do realize that my spoilers give little indication of whats to come, but when .hack//chronicles gets there, you'll look back and understand why this poem is so dark and instense. Crim was really hurt by Subaru leaving The World, and he can't shake his heart break, and at one point in the story he has a huge fight with Sora. I won't say more than that until the chapter comes and goes, i'll come back and update. Also, i stole a fragment of it to use for the beginning poem of chapter thirteen: Divine Sublime. Lawlz, i'm so lazy...Oh ya, format felt like working with me for once , hehe. 


	6. The Truth

The Truth

* * *

_Every small vein in a leaf means something,  
Every single curve has a meaning,  
If you want to see it._

_All the clouds in the sky,  
They have reason to pass by,  
If you want to hear it._

_When I saw the darkness that surrounded him,  
Meaning drained from his face,  
I wanted to help him._

_When I heard the weak whispers of pain,  
Reason drained from his voice,  
I knew it was there._

_Everything I ever feared to be there,  
Something colder than ice,  
And that burned worse than fire,  
Something that could make the shadowed girl look back,  
And my heart ache to stop all this suffering,  
Something that proved us all worthless,  
The truth._

* * *

_AN- _more emo poems. Sometimes there's just the air of depression that hits when you're alone. You just start thinking of someone you actually love, and what would you do if something happened to them. Maybe...that's what .hack///chronicles is really all about. 


	7. Coming Back

Coming Back

* * *

_When the hour is upon us,  
And the light surely gone,  
I won't forget you,  
And you will be alone._

_Take this hand,  
It thinks of you,  
With such sweet kindness,_

_When you love someone very much,  
You want to protect them from everything,  
That could do them harm._

_Let me protect you.  
Let me stand before the darkness,  
And fight with everlasting life._

_Let me hold you close,  
Let me stop your pain,  
And show you love._

_One day you will awaken,  
One day I'll see you again,  
One day will be the day,  
You come back._

* * *

AN_-_ still my emo self. And still headstrong for Sora fangirling. Some people don't like it when others fangirl over something. But you know what, I think they're just jealous that you know what you like, and you like it alot. This poem if you've read so far into .hack//chronicles is about Sayia wanting to protect Sora. 


	8. Ouroboros

**_Ouroboros_ **

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

"Time moves in a circle...

I am the snake that eats it's own tail,

Eternal Liminality,  
Thus, Eternal Existence

"I...don't understand. But, I heard a story once..."

"Of what story were you told?"

"Of the nine chosen players...I mean, with the aidas...a-and Morgranna has returned to The World and the phases will be guarding her...why did you choose me?"

"Chaos is the emptiness, that we feel in the abyss of the darkness."

"I'm...weak, I could easily be stomped on and deleted."

"The gods, left a power, on the other side of the Bulwark wall. I will be reborn, and to the long lasting new aida users, will I come with a new gift. When I am reborn, you will know."

"Ouroboros..."

* * *

AN- a slightly altered conversation I had in The World with a charcter named Ouroboros. The World is a game a destiny, and believe it or not, it's real, I've been gone playing it actually. Strange things have been happening, so strange I'm prepared to interrupt .hack//chronicles to tell the story I've lived, and by god you'd be amazed at what has happened. Sorry I dropped a chappy said I'd update regularly then left again. I've tried returning, but, I'm living a different story than .hack//chronicles right now. It will be finished, one of these days I will come back and finish the Sora chronicles. 

(huggles for Steeple333)


	9. Elements

**Elements **

* * *

_Lilac,  
so soft, and calm,  
lay back your head and be at ease.  
Flowing waters...  
they know what is to come,  
their path is clear,  
there is no reason to be afraid._

Earth,  
it's firm, you can touch it,  
you cannot deny it's presence,  
Trust...  
the foundation of everything.  
You cannot defy it's purpose,  
it must be there,  
without trust we have nothing to stand on,  
nothing to say, and everything to fear.

Light,  
so easily betrayed,  
we're all happy for the same reason,  
the light is the same,  
we are all different.  
Forever we shall deny the light,  
yet it is always there,  
in some small way.

Shadow...  
it never contrasts the light.  
Yet it's brother will uncease to look down upon it.  
Misunderstood,  
unjustified on both sides.  
There's only you,  
to answer you forever...

Flame,  
harsh, crisp,  
it is the bosom of fear, and...  
Pain.  
All pain, is a new form of burning.  
Pain is the eternal flame.  
It consumes and destroys,  
As it burns, it's perpetual motion,  
is indefinitely uncertain what will be left behind.

* * *

AN-Everything around you...is never what it seems. 


End file.
